Revelations
by niklovr
Summary: Pete's moving to Wichita. Chloe is guilt-ridden. Lana's headed for Paris. Clark feels alienated until he a childhood playmate returns to Smallville.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

His footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. The silence of Smallville High was deafening. Sorrow placed a heavy burden on Pete Ross's heart. From as long as he could remember, Pete looked forward to the years he'd spend in these hallowed halls. His brothers and sister told tall tales about their high school exploits. He wanted to add his own stories to the family collection. But that wasn't to be. By the end of the week, he'd begin a new life miles from Smallville in Wichita with his mom.

He told Clark that the big secret was the cause of the move. Pete lied. Keeping Clark's origins a secret wasn't the easiest thing in the world, nor was it the hardest. What was the alternative of the world knowing the truth? That Clark came from a planet many galaxies away?

The answer came to mind faster than Pete turned the combination on his locker. The world would vilify Clark and make him a lab rat. Pete sighed as he ran a hand over his close cropped hair.

No, the potential of betraying his best friend wasn't a threat. But the revelation of his feelings for another close bud was. Knowing that Chloe Sullivan would never look at him as anything more than a pal even after his declaration of love was enough to send Pete running. All the way to Wichita.

Heels clicked on the tile floor. Only one person hung out at Smallville High on a Friday night. Pete's gut clenched. Why couldn't he do this without running into her? Why couldn't he get out of Smallville fast enough?

"Pete." Chloe stopped at his locker. Wisps of flaxen locks framed her expressive face. Her eyes had a wariness to them. As if she wasn't sure of his reaction to her. Then, she forced a smile to her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pointed to the open duffel bag at his feet and to his locker.

Her brows drew together in a frown. "Are you cleaning out your locker?"

"Bingo on the first try," he said, hating the sarcasm in his tone. "Alex, give the lady a prize."

"Why?"

Damn. He hadn't wanted to do this face to face. Maybe he would have emailed her after he and his mom were settled. Why couldn't anything go the way he wanted?

"Pete." She placed her hand on his forearm. The softness of her skin singed him on contact. He inhaled a sharp breath. Their eyes locked. Her eyes widened. He looked away just as she removed her hand. "I'm sor-"

"Don't, Chloe." His words came out in a choked whisper. "Don't say it."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It doesn't matter." He ripped posters from the back of the locker and tossed them into the bag. The faster he got this over with, the sooner he could put this time behind him. For years, he held his love for her deep inside him. Now, that she knew, he couldn't bear the shame of her sympathy.

"It matters to me. I don't understand what's going on. Why are you cleaning out your locker? If it's because of what you said...yes, we should have talked about it. We can talk about it now."

"Chloe, really," he said, holding on tightly to his last shred of dignity, "it doesn't matter. I'm moving with my mom to Wichita. I'm cleaning out my locker for the new kid who's moving in."

"Moving? You never said anything. Does Clark know?"

He gave her a look.

Heat filled her cheeks. "Of course, Clark knows. I know that we haven't spoken much since...but leaving like this... You weren't gonna tell me, were you?"

He shrugged and finished putting the last of his mementos into the bag. As he zipped it up, he said, "It's not like telling you would have a made a difference. Goodbye, Chloe."

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he strolled away before she saw the tears in his eyes.

-

Clark plopped onto the top step leading to the porch. A blanket of stars filled the sky. On nights like this, he usually sought answers from his telescope. The astral plane seemed endless with an infinite number of possibilities. He always dreamed that somewhere out there, others like him existed. He wasn't alone and the sensation of isolation faded into nothingness.

The screen door slammed shut behind him. His mother's scent of fresh baked apple pie and tulips in full bloom assailed his senses. Instinctively, he shifted his thigh and gave her room. Without a word, she sat beside him.

"We can sit like this or we can talk about it."

"What's there to say?" Not trusting himself to remain stoic, he kept his gaze glued to the sky. "Talking won't change the inevitable."

"Moving on is a part of life, but it doesn't have to be goodbye."

"You didn't see what they did to Pete. That man beat him. _Because of me_. I don't blame him for leaving especially when it's my fault."

"It's not your fault-"

"Mom-"

"Hear me out."

He expelled a low breath. "I'm listening."

"I don't even know what to say anymore. You're not a child where the answers are simple. You're a young man now and you know that sometimes, there is no easy answer. Life isn't simplistic. It's complicated."

"I wonder if I made a mistake in coming back. Look at the chaos I caused. Lionel committed Lex in an asylum. Pete's leaving, so is Lana. The only right thing in my life right now is my friendship with Chloe and I keep waiting for that to get screwed up again."

"That's such a pessimistic way of looking at things. No one wanted you to stay away."

"I hurt so many people." His voice cracked. He swallowed hard to ease the lump in his throat. "I just want to know when it ends. Maybe it would be better if I just do what Jor-El wants me to do."

She rested her hand on the back of his neck. The gentle caress reminded him of a lifetime of her love and comfort. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to zero in that solitary sensation.

"You should know by now that running away never solves anything."

"It seems to be working for Pete and for Lana."

"Their destiny is not your destiny." Standing, she bent over him and kissed his forehead. "I know you're lonely and scared. Trust me. It doesn't last forever. It won't break you, but it will make you stronger. If you let it."

He opened his eyes and met her smiling blue eyes. "Thanks, Mom."

"That's what I'm here for."

A few seconds later, the screen door squeaked open and eased shut. Martha had gone back inside and Clark was left alone with his thoughts.

After he unintentionally caused Martha's miscarriage, running away had seemed the best answer. But it hadn't been easy. Slipping on the red kryptonite encrusted class ring gave him the edge needed to cut the strings and roar out of Smallville. In hindsight, he recognized the cowardice of his actions. He didn't want to bear the pain of disappointment that screamed from Jonathan Kent's eyes.

Not that he considered Pete or Lana cowards. They had their own crosses to bear. Unfortunately, he seemed to be their heaviest burden. His mom talked about destinies. Maybe it was his destiny to be alone. Without friendship or love.

Finally, the endless promise of the stars appeared less welcoming. Clark stood and was about to go inside when the distant roar of an engine tickled his highly sensitized eardrums. A single headlight beamed in the distance, heading straight for the Kent farm.

Readying himself for possible confrontation, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He stood still and waited for the biker's arrival.

Gravel sputtered in several directions as the Harley suddenly braked on the other side of the fence. Clark held his super speed capabilities in check as he met the uninvited guest outside the gate.

Blue jeans hugged a shapely female form. A black leather jacket and matching helmet hid everything else from view. Just as he was about to use his x-ray vision to see her face, the rider removed her helmet and waved.

"Hey, Clark! Long time no see."

His eyes narrowed. It couldn't be. The last time he saw her she was round and clumsy. Five years later, she was all curves and grace? What a difference time made.

"Don't just stand there gawking!" Bella Ross set her helmet on the seat of her bike. Her hips swayed a seductive rhythm as she crossed the ground to reach him. Dazzling brown eyes twinkled as she met his stare. "You were always big, but this is ridiculous."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His hands, now itching to grab and hold, unclenched at his sides. He took in the familiar caramel hue of her skin, the dark brown ringlets that caressed her cheeks and the dare in her stance. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "You already asked me that. Didn't Pete tell you?"

"No," he said quietly. The mention of his best friend sobered his thoughts. "He didn't tell me you were visiting."

She shook her head. "I'm not visiting." She looked away for a moment. "With Aunt Abigail moving to Wichita, my uncle's in a bad place right now. My dad figured it would be a good time to reconnect with his roots. Look, I didn't come over to bug you. I was actually looking for Pete. Is he here?"

Clark sadly shook his head. "Not tonight."

She released a humorless laugh. "I guess he wasn't as excited about us moving here as I was. It's late and I don't want to bother you-"

He reached out and caught her hand in his. "Wait."

She glanced down at their locked hands. A slow smile came to her full lips. Clark watched it grow and wondered...

"I'll help you look for him."

She arched an eyebrow. "On my bike?"

"Sure. I can handle a hog."

"Hmm," she murmured under her breath, "but I wonder if you can handle me."

Clark knew she hadn't intended for him to hear her. Swallowing down the grin that begged to be released, he slid onto the Harley. She moved behind him. After her arms encircled his waist, he started the engine and guided them into the night.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Bella's fingers curved around the belt loops on Clark's jeans as the Harley dipped down a low hill. She loved the speed of her bike. The rush of air into her lungs and onto her face made her feel like a bird, flying and without restraint. After her mother's death, her dad allowed a few indulgences to ease the hollowness of grief. Of everything he'd given her, the Harley-Davidson was her favorite. On the bike, she was in control. Speed made her untouchable and empowered, both heady sensations she enjoyed to the fullest and only relinquished on rare occasions. Like now.

With the direction of the bike in Clark's capable hands, her mind ventured to the past. Every year until she was twelve, her dad let her spend the summer in Smallville. Being an only child, she loved spending time with her cousins. The older ones took turns bossing her around and spoiling her rotten. But her relationship with Pete was much different. Because they were the same age, their bond was on a deeper level. They played and fought like siblings, yet when the chips were down, they were as thick as thieves. Her close relationship with Pete extended to his best friend, Clark Kent.

As much a tomboy as a little princess, she brought her favorite doll whenever the boys allowed her to tag along. Fishing or chasing frogs through the wet ground, Bella relished every moment with the boys. Anytime she slipped or tripped, Clark Kent with his gorgeous bluish-green eyes and unwavering thoughtfulness caught her. He was the first boy to hold her hand and the only one she consistently dreamed about.

After a five-year absence, she hoped the reality would pale in comparison to the myth of her youth. Just minutes in his presence, she realized reality far exceeded fantasy. Clark had grown into a drop-dead gorgeous guy and still exuded the sweet innocence that drew her to him all those years ago.

Clark's strong fingers brushed hers. Scorching heat dulled her thoughts to silence. Time stood still. Then in a rush, everything came to her at once. The realization that they were still and the Harley's engine had died. The chirping of crickets in the otherwise quiet night. The sweet smell of fresh cut grass. And the hard length of Clark's thighs between hers, pressing and full.

"Bella?" He coughed once.

Her fingers uncurled on their own volition. She appreciated the dark helmet which hid her no doubt dumbfounded expression. She slid from the bike in one graceful move and away from his all-consuming heat and masculinity.

Pretending the moment was no different than any other, she looked around. As she removed the helmet and hugged it close, her eyes narrowed on the lush landscape. "Are we where I think we are?"

"The pond's half a mile through those woods." Clark rose from the bike and stood just inches from her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "It's weird being here and knowing that Pete won't be. Every year when my dad drove us back home, I begged my parents to move to Smallville. It's strange that my dad and I are finally doing that, but it won't be what I dreamed."

"I'm sorry." He stepped close enough that his body heat enveloped her. "Pete told me about your mom. I sent a card. I know that wasn't good enough, but..."

"It was nice." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry I never wrote back. I meant to, but I didn't handle her death well. I learned I'm not good at saying goodbye. Maybe that's why Pete ran out before we arrived. He didn't want to deal with the hysterics."

"That's not it. He probably lost track of time."

"Maybe." A warm breeze rustled the tree leaves. A memory of the three of them running through the pond as they chased a family of frogs brought a wistful smile to her lips. She brushed a stray curl from her cheek and forced herself not to analyze the way Clark's eyes bored into hers. Jutting her chin toward a cluster of bushes, she said, "Do you think he's at the pond?"

"It's possible. Pete has a lot of hiding places. We can start here."

"Okay."

He looked down at her stylish leather boots and smirked. "You won't get too far in those things without feeling the ground on your bottom." He extended his hand. "You'd better hang on to me."

She smiled and took his hand. "That sounds like a deal with fringe benefits. I accept."

-

Pete tossed the loaded duffel bag into the rear seat of his convertible. Without looking back, he slid behind the wheel and roared out of the school parking lot. On automatic, he guided the car home. As he stopped at the last intersection, anxiety gripped him. He wasn't ready to go home, yet. Not that it was home anymore. His dad had moved out and wouldn't return until after Pete and his mom were in Wichita. His brothers and sister were already gone, living their own lives. He had no one to turn to at home which was why he spent several nights at the Torch office.

Of course one thought of the Torch brought a feisty blonde to mind. _Chloe._ She was rude, bossy and sanctimonious but he loved every inch of her. Damn, he really should have kept that a secret.

He made a u-turn and headed back toward the town square. With so much on his mind, the last thing he needed was to deal with his mother's close scrutiny. Since his few nights of rebellion, she watched his every move and questioned his mood swings. Maybe his ride down the fast lane during his street racing days had something to do with her going on protective-mama overload. The bruises and cuts left by the shady FBI agent hadn't helped either. Nah, he thought, as he parked in front of the old Talon Theater, facing his mom right now wasn't in either of their best interest.

"Pete?" Lana Lang stepped from the sidewalk to stand beside his car. "You're just sitting there. Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm just taking a break." He reached over and opened the passenger door. "Get in."

Indecision flickered across her face for a split second. Then, she slid in beside him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to Wichita. You're going to Paris," he said. "There are no pit stops in between."

In a nervous gesture, she smoothed her long dark hair behind her ears. "No, there doesn't seem to be."

"At least with me, I'll have my mom. You'll be all alone in France." He frowned. "I can't imagine it."

"Well, I've been alone for a long time..."

He gave her a long, hard look. "That's not true. Chloe and her dad gave you a home. You have people who care about you. You always have."

She became quiet and Pete worried that he'd offended her. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true. But he knew from experience that the truth was often a bitter pill to swallow.

Her hand closed around the door handle, but she didn't leave. "You seem to know a lot about my life."

"Clark cares about you," he said quietly, "and he's my best friend."

"Clark. I hoped he wouldn't magically appear in this conversation."

"He's always there. Whether he wants to be or not. Tell me, Lana. Is he why you're leaving? Because things didn't work out for you two?"

"You're not pulling any punches tonight," she commented. "And here I thought you were the happy-go-lucky type."

"That's just a myth," he said with a small trace of humor.

"Well, I guess it's a shame I was so late in discovering the mystery of Pete Ross."

He laughed.

"How about this? I'll tell if you tell."

"Tell what?" he asked.

"Why you're leaving. We share the same circle of friends, but this was the first I heard of it."

"Chloe didn't know until tonight and since you're not exactly on speaking terms with Clark..." He sighed. "I'm leaving because it's the best thing for me right now. I won't lie and say it's because my mom needs me, which she does. I'm doing this because I need it."

"Me, too." She shifted on the seat to look at him. "Maybe I'm being a coward by running away, but I need this. I need to go. To move on. To see if I can make it on my own. Because like you said, I've never been lonely for companionship."

"Some people have it like that," he commented dryly.

"Believe me, it's not what it's cracked up to be." She hesitated before she spoke again. "I know this is a little late and may seem kinda strange, but would you like to keep in touch with me?"

He thought he'd seen and heard it all. But this topped everything. "You wanna be pen pals?"

"Sure." She shrugged. " Am I asking for too much? What do you think?"

"I think I can do that." He glanced at his watch. It was late and he didn't see her Jeep Liberty. "Where's your car? Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"I walked. I planned to take a final foot tour of Smallville before I go. Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, we can say goodbye together." He released a short self-deprecating laugh. "Man, that sounded corny, didn't it?"

"Just a little." Her laughter was soft and warm. "But I like it."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"I can't believe Uncle Dave bought you a bike." Pete grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl he and Bella were sharing. He plopped onto the sofa beside her and sunk onto its cushions. "What is this world coming to?"

"Well, I can't believe you forgot we were coming today. Clark and I spent most of the night looking for you!"

"Pipe down," he said in a loud stage whisper. "Mom's asleep and the last thing I want is her coming down here and giving me the third degree, too."

"Fine." She tossed a popcorn kernel into her mouth. "So where were you?"

"Just out, riding around. What did Clark have to say about my disappearing act?"

She shrugged. "Not much. We were catching up more or less. I think I surprised him a little."

Pete gave his cousin the once over. Five years had made a difference. Gone were her chubby cheeks and thick pigtails. Bella Ross had matured into an attractive young woman. If he were staying in Smallville, he'd have to beat the guys off with a stick to protect his favorite cousin. "You're not the girl he remembers."

"Losing Mama changed me," she said softly, "and what I'm wondering now is what changed you? Is it the divorce? Your mom and dad were so close. When Dad told me they were splitting up, I didn't know what to think."

"None of us do. I was right there with them but I didn't see how bad things were. It's weird how we can be blind to the obvious."

"Yeah, it's so easy to see what you want to see, but it isn't always smart." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you weren't moving away. Any chance I can get you to stay?"

Deciding to leave hadn't been easy. He and Clark had waited for their senior year forever. Now, the greatest time of his life was upon him. In Smallville, he had friends since childhood. People who knew him. In Wichita, he'd walk through the high school halls alone. He swallowed hard. _Alone, huh?_ Lately, he'd been more alone than he ever had been in his life.

"I guess it was a long shot," she murmured. "Senior year and we're both going in as strangers."

"Not you," he said. "You know Clark. I'll talk to him. He'll look out for you."

"I don't want him to feel obligated."

"What?" Pete moved so that he could look into her eyes. He saw answers to questions he never dreamed to ask. What a revelation. His cousin had a thing for Clark Kent! Was there any female under the age of eighteen who didn't?

"You know how it is. You two are best friends. I'm not riding on the coattails of that." She looked away. "I can tackle Smallville High on my own. So tell me, how many hearts are you breaking by leaving town? I bet half the school will be heart broken. Are you sure you want to be the cause of so much sadness?"

He laughed. "You're too much. Flattery and guilt-tripping, cuz, you won't stop at anything, will you? Look, there's no one. I'll leave and no one will remember me-"

"I don't believe that."

"What about you? Who are you leaving behind in the Windy City?"

She shook her head. "No one."

"Listen, Bella, about Clark...he has a way of breaking hearts without trying-"

"Who said anything about Clark?" She set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and rose from the sofa. Her rigid back and quiet voice spoke volumes. "He and I _may_ renew our friendship or we may not."

"Cuz, don't kid yourself. I see that look in your eyes and know what it means because I've seen in before. There are things about Clark-" He stopped abruptly. How could he protect his cousin without betraying his friend? "Clark is a cool guy and makes a great friend. Just don't get caught up. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Neither do I." She came to perch on the arm of the couch closest to him. "So, who's the knucklehead who chose Clark instead of you? Whoever she is, you know she's an idiot, right? You're a great catch."

"I am not that transparent," he denied.

"We're like this." She held up two crossed fingers. "You read me; I read you. What's her name?"

Unwilling to suffer through a lengthy interrogation, he said, "Chloe Sullivan."

"The editor of the school paper? The one you complained about riding you on your articles?" She slapped her forehead. "You always bitched and moaned about her. I don't know how I missed it."

"Well, you're not the only one."

"Did you at least try?"

He shook his head. "There's no point in trying. She was always all tied up into Clark. I don't mind being the guy who makes everyone laugh, but I don't want to be anyone's second choice."

-

"You are the master keeper of secrets," Chloe announced as she stepped into the Kent barn.

Clark stood at the telescope. His hands gripped the round bar as he looked into the dark night. At the sound of her voice, he jumped at least a foot and turned to glare at her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he accused. "What are you talking about? What secrets?"

"The ones about Pete. Why didn't you tell me he was moving away and better still why didn't you tell me how he felt about me!" She slung her bag onto his desk with enough force to make the wood rattle. "I had a right to know!"

"What?" A dark scowl glowered on his face. "Unlike a lot of other things, this is not my fault. Pete didn't tell you about it because he obviously didn't want you to know! Don't blame me for that. You might want to look in the mirror instead."

Chloe stopped short. His reprimand cut her to the quick. Her first defense, a snappy comeback, failed to come to the rescue. Head down, she shuffled to his side and leaned against the wall. "I thought he was just kidding around."

"I missed it, too." Clark's shoulders relaxed. The fight seemed to pass from him. "I hate that he's leaving. He's always been there. I guess I took it for granted that he always would be."

"Me, too."

Her feelings for Clark clouded a lot of things. Her jealousy of Lana almost ruined their friendship. Rejection ignited her fighting spirit and made vengeance a credible option. Acting on that impulse forever changed her relationship with Clark, too. Now, Pete...good, ole reliable Pete didn't want to have anything to do with her either. Spunk and tenacity were great skills for a reporter but if overused were hell on personal relationships.

Realization slowly wove its way inside her. "I can't believe I never talked to him about what happened."

Clark remained silent. Yet, she knew he was helping if only by listening.

"He kissed me and I just stood there. He told me he loved me and I just blew it off. I saw him tonight and he barely looked at me. His parents are divorcing and I've been there, but was I there for him? No. Not once! God, I'm heartless. No wonder you didn't want me and for the life of me, I don't see why he did." Tears stung the back of her eyes. "I'm don't deserve Pete Ross. I don't deserve anyone."

"Chloe don't," Clark said as she broke into sobs. He closed her within his comforting, protective embrace. "You're not being fair to yourself."

"For the first time in my life, I'm being honest about myself." Closing her eyes, she leaned against the solid wall of his chest. She felt safe within his arms, but the dizzy thrill of the close proximity failed to surface. Somehow along the way, her romantic feelings for Clark had truly diminished. "This was so long overdue. You tried to tell me so many times, but I didn't want to listen. I am selfish and I only ever see the big picture. He's leaving because of me."

"It's not just you," he said in voice hoarse with emotion. "Pete is going through a lot right now."

"But it's Senior Year and he won't be here. That's not right, Clark. I don't want him to leave. I want him here with us."

"So do I, but what if what we want isn't in his best interest? What if the best thing we can do for him is to honor his wishes and let him go?"

She pulled free of his comforting hold to meet his gaze. His bluish green eyes appeared murky, as if tortured by the conflict of his emotions. He didn't want Pete to leave any more than she did, but he was willing to honor his friend's wishes. A lifetime of friendship was on the brink of moving to Wichita, and once again, he chose the selfless act. How?

"I don't think I'll ever know anyone else quite like you," she said.

Heat infused his cheeks. His mouth quirked into a half smile. "I guess I'll take that as compliment."

"It is. So many times, our friendship came close to being lost forever. But here we are."

"Some things were meant to be."

She nodded. "And some things we screw up. I hurt Pete. I know what it's like to be on the wrong end of the love stick. Without the magic truth serum running through me, maybe I would never have known that he loves me. I behaved irresponsibly then but I have no excuse now."

"Chloe, maybe it'd be better if you left it alone."

A humorless chuckle rolled from her parted lips. "When have I ever been able to do that."

"What are going to offer him?" Clark asked. Anxious concern burst from him in waves. "Don't hurt him anymore than he has been. He can recover from this. We all know what _this_ feels like. Everyone has been on the wrong end of that stick, but it wouldn't be fair to beat him with it. You don't return his feelings. He understands that. Let it be."

"I can't," she said in a choked whisper, "because I don't know that I don't return them. I never gave myself the chance to consider it. Maybe that's why I never talked to him. It was easier to pretend everything is one-sided. Pete's a great guy. He's cute, caring and smart. When he kissed me..."

"What?"

"I felt it." She grabbed her bag and headed to the wooden staircase. "Thanks for listening."

As she bounded down the stairs, Clark called out, "Chloe! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna play it by heart."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"You're not the Salvation Army."

Clark shrugged and released a low chuckle. As he reached out to take the loaded box from Bella's grip, he silently marveled at the changes of his childhood friend. Denim and cotton hugged her in all the right places. She transformed into a swan and Pete had never said a word. Chloe wasn't one hundred per cent accurate. Clark shared the title of master keeper of secrets with Pete Ross.

"No, I'm not." He peeked inside the box. It served as a container of forgotten memories. A worn baseball glove, a barely used baton, and a pair of ice skates rested on top. Using his x-ray abilities, he could have surveyed the entire box, but he didn't want further proof that his best friend was moving away. "So they're donating everything to charity."

"Aunt Abigail cleaned out the attic," Bella said. She took the box from Clark and set it on the porch beside the other nine boxes. "She called the Salvation Army. Someone's supposed to come by and pick up this stuff."

"When? If she wants, I can take it over there. I don't mind."

"She's in the kitchen." She opened the front door. "You know the way."

"Are you coming inside?"

She shook her head. "But you can bring me a glass of lemonade when you come back."

"Anything you wish."

"Be careful. I may hold you to that."

He moved through the Ross home with the ease of familiarity. Growing up, he spent as much time there as he did at the Kent farm. He and Pete were as close as brothers. During the summer, they were inseparable. Pete's mom jokingly called them misfit twins. Her warm smile and gentle voice were every bit as welcoming as Martha Kent's. Smallville wouldn't seem the same without Judge Ross and her youngest son, Pete. The guilt of taking his best friend for granted returned and threatened to burn a hole in his gut.

"Hi, Judge Ross."

"Clark, I was just talking to your mother." She returned the cordless phone to its base. "I don't know what I'll do without her organic produce. It's a long drive to Wichita from here."

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

She gestured to a chair at the kitchen table, and he sat. "Can I get you anything?"

"Bella wants lemonade." He watched as she retrieved a glass from the cabinet and pulled the pitcher from the refrigerator. While his mom could bake anything and make it taste gourmet, Judge Abigail Ross made the best lemonade he'd ever tasted. Pete often joked that his mom made up for her limited cooking skills by making lemonade as sweet as pie.

"Pete left a little while ago," the Judge said. "I thought he was headed your way."

"We probably just missed each other."

"You don't have to cover for him." She handed the full glass to him. "The last few months haven't been great. I hope moving to Wichita with me will help him sort things out. If nothing else, we can rebuild what's been chipped away. I'm sorry that you and he won't share your Senior year together, but you have an open invitation to visit any time you want."

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss him," he said, "and you, too. I wish...I wish things were different."

"Yes, so do I. I know that things have been strained between you and Pete. Your friendship has meant the world to him."

"It has to me, too, Judge Ross," he said. "I don't want him to leave without him knowing that..." He rose from the table. "If I don't run into him in town, I'll come back later."

"That will be fine."

He took the glass and moved to exit the kitchen. Her words stopped him as he reached the door.

"Bella could use a friend, too, Clark, if that's not too much to ask."

"It isn't. Besides, she already has one."

"Thanks, Clark."

He shook his head. "You don't have to. Good luck in Wichita."

"Thanks. You too."

-

"You're an easy woman to track down." Pete closed the door behind him as he entered the Torch office. Tension had crept into his shoulders on the drive over. He willed himself to relax. He could do this. He had to.

Chloe left her desk to meet him halfway. "Actually, I was on my way out. I was coming to look for you. You can't leave with all this stuff hanging between us."

"I know."

She looked funky and adorable in her wild color and varied pattern creation. Only Chloe Sullivan could pull off a polka dot top and a striped pants ensemble. While he personally preferred a more conservative look, he fully enjoyed the eye-catching visual.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"Stop it!" She took the last step to reach him. She took both his hands and squeezed. "I'm the one who should apologize. I'm always so caught up in my world that I wasn't a good friend to you."

"A friend," he mumbled. He lowered his gaze to their locked hands. Her small fingers felt so good and so right against his. It didn't make any sense that they weren't truly meant to be. But he supposed he always knew it all along which was why he never pursued her. Facing the inevitable would have been hell.

"I-I know you want more than that," she said. "I wish you had told me and given me a chance."

"You don't have to say that. I know how you feel about Clark-"

"Correction. How I _felt_ about Clark. I care about him. That will never change. But I care about you, too."

He pulled away from her grasp. His footsteps took him to the Wall of Weird. An impressive open scrapbook lay before him. He was there for a lot of the stories; yet, the power of the meteor rocks never ceased to amaze him. The meteor shower did a lot of damage, but it did some good, too. The destruction of Krypton gave him his best friend.

"I didn't come here for your sympathy, Chloe," he said quietly. "I did a lot of thinking last night. Yeah, I'm hurt that you don't feel the same way, but I'll get over it." He turned to face her. "I don't want to leave with a rift between us. Your friendship means everything to me. If it's possible, I don't want to lose that."

"You won't." She moved to him again. Her arms flung around him. "You couldn't."

He accepted her embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut, he enjoyed the sensations enveloping him. The warmth and softness of her body. The lilac scent of her flesh. The wispy tips of her hair as they brushed his cheeks. All were permanently etched in his memories. As their hug ended, he kept his hands at her waist for a fraction of a second longer than necessary. When she didn't pull away, he allowed one small dash of hope to linger.

"I was us to keep in touch."

He laughed softly. "I'm getting pen pal offers coming and going."

"What?" Her brows drew together in a small frown.

"Nothing. Inside joke." He smiled. "I'd like to stay in touch, too. You know my email address. Wichita isn't that far away. Maybe you can visit when you're not too busy. My cousin Bella has moved here. You two are polar opposites, but I hope that doesn't stop you from becoming friends."

"I can offer her your old job here at the Torch. How is she at writing?"

"She's more into creative fiction. Hunting down stories...I can't see her doing that."

"Well, I'll talk to her and see what we can work out." She took his hand and they walked to the door. "I'm going to miss you, Pete Ross. I didn't realize how much until right now."

"Leaving is something I have to do. Who knows? Maybe I won't stay, but right now, I gotta go."

"I understand. What are you doing today?"

"I think I'm free. I wanted to show Bella around." He opened the door and they moved into the hallway. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Pete instantly recognized the silhouettes of Clark and Bella. They moved together with ease. If his friend didn't have such a bad rep in the romance department, he could support the idea of them hooking up.

As they moved closer, he noticed that his best friend and his favorite cousin actually looked pretty good together. He glanced at Chloe for her reaction. The usual flare of intense longing failed to light her eyes. She tilted her head and graced Pete with a mega-watt smile.

"That must be Bella."

"It is."

Chloe tugged on his hand. "Well, don't just stand there. Introduce us!"

The two couples met in the middle. Pete looked from Clark to Bella and back to Clark again. His friend's eyes widened. A faint lift of his shoulders and a half smile answered Pete's silent warning to Clark. Of course, Pete was no physical match against Clark, but that didn't mean the other boy didn't have limits. Hurt his cousin and Pete wouldn't sit back quietly.

"You must be Bella." Chloe rushed in with her hand extended. "I'm Chloe. Pete said you're transferring here. If you want any help learning the ropes, let me know."

"You're Chloe." Bella took her time shaking the other girl's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Maybe only half of it's true," Chloe remarked.

"What's going on with you two?" Pete couldn't help but ask.

"The Salvation Army driver had car trouble so we brought the stuff in," Clark said. "Bella said she hadn't seen the school so here we are."

"Clark showed me your old locker. Maybe I'll get it."

"Yeah," Clark said. "It's not too far from mine. My mom knows the school secretary. I'll see what she can do."

"Wow, another wish granted." Bella's face lit up with a smile. "I can get used to this."

"Hey, I'm doing my best."

Chloe nudged Pete. "So, we're all here. What are we gonna do?"

"We're not all here," he said. "Let's see what Lana's doing. She's leaving before I am. We can have one big going away party for both of us."

"I like that idea," Chloe said.

"Actually..." Bella touched Clark's hand. "Should we tell him?"

"I don't see why not."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but Aunt Abigail and Mrs. Kent are planning something for this afternoon," Bella said. "We were supposed to get you and the other person. Her name is Lana, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Pete locked eyes with Clark. His friend's held a touch of sadness and maybe some regret. Then, he shrugged it away and smiled.

"This won't be a sad goodbye party," Clark announced. "It's a celebration of new beginnings."

"Yeah." Chloe squeezed Pete's hand and swung it between them. "And a welcome to Smallville party for Bella. No, we're having a good time today. No sad faces. We're celebrating new and stronger, better friendships."

"Agreed," Pete said. "Here's to truth, justice and the American way!"

The other three broke into laughter.

His cousin wiped tears from her eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Pete laughed. "But it sounds good."

"Yeah." Clark's expression sobered. "I like it, too."

In a flash, Pete caught a glimpse of the man his friend was becoming. He didn't know what the future held for any of them, but the revelation that their friendships weathered many storms and still remained firm gave him hope for whatever road their destinies led them.

The End


End file.
